bakuganfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dan Kuso
Dan Kuso jest jednym z pierwszoplanowych bohaterów serialu Bakugan, synem Shinjiro i Miyoko Kuso. Jego największą ambicją jest zostać najlepszym wśród Młodych Wojowników. Jest bardzo chętny do gry i myśli, że pokona wszystkich, przez co nie podoba się mu, gdy ma działać w ukryciu. Dan na początku gra bez żadnej strategi, bardziej martwi się o wygraną niż o konsekwecje porażki. Z tego powodu wrzucił drago do rzeki lecz po porażce z Ryo wrócił po Drago. Po tym przeżyciu zaczął przykładać większą uwagę do strategii. Historia Młodzi Wojownicy Dan to wojownik pyrusa,a jego strażniczym bakuganem jest Drago. Pierwszy raz pojawił się podczas walki z Shujim w 1 odcinku . Dan cały czas wygrywał, choć Shuji używał bakuganów Ventusa i Subterry. W walce z shujim, Dan miał wizję, w której Drago walczącego z Kosiarzem, a chwile potem pojawili się oni w polu walki. Póżniej, gdy Dan dowiedział się że Drago umie mówić był bardzo z szokowany.Przed pojedynkiem z Maskaradem, Dan walczył trzeci raz z Shujim, który miał tym razem bakugany domeny darkusa. Lecz Dan znowu wygrał, bo użył Dragonoida. Runo w swoim teście walczyła przeciwko młodej iluzji Dana. Za to test Dana polegał na pokonaniu Klauna którym okazała się Runo. 1 odcinek - ''W tym odcinku wszystko się zaczyna. A więc Dan walczy z Shujim, lecz w trakcie tego pojedynku momentalnie przenosi się do Vestroi. Tam zaś zobaczył bitwę bakugan między Pyrusem a Darkusem. Po "walce" Dragonoid trafił do jego rąk lecz nie był to zwykły bakugan bo potrafił mówić. I to się też dzieje z innymi bakugami na ziemi. Daniel sobie uświadamia, że to nie są zabawki. ''2 odcinek - ''Dan dowiedział się o Maskaradzie który zabiera ludziom bakugany wliczając Runo. Lecz pierw walczył z Shuji z którym już dwa razy wygrał. Następnie stoczył wcześniej zapowiedziną walkę z Maskaradem. Maskaradowi idze gra lepiej od Dana bo używa swojej tajnej broni. Przez to Bakugany Dana trafiają do wymiaru zagłady. Lecz dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności walka zostaje uznana jako Remis. Maskarad pozwala Drago zostać, bo anuluje Kartę zagłady. ''3 odcinek - ''W tym odcinku Dan zaczyna przyjaźń z Drago a w tym czasie Runo zdobywa swojego strażniczego Bakugana. Lecz Maskarad nie zbija baków lecz postanawia dać jednemu z wojowników Aquosa samego Rycerza. Dan spotyka się z posłańcem Maskarada w drodze do szkoły i zaczyna się pojedynek. Kuso ledwo udało się wygrać przez co Drago się denerwuje bo prawie nie trafił do wymiaru zagłady. W czym Dragonoid ląduje w pobliskiej rzecze. ''4 odcinek - ''Daniel od czasu gdy wyrzucił Dragonoida nie potrafił walczyć oraz wszystko mu nie wychodziło. Dan w wściekłości przypadkiem koledze imieniem Ryo zepsuł laptopa. Potem Ryo przechodzi na stronę Maskarada który mu daje Żniwiarza. Następnie dochodzi do walki w której część bakuganów Dana ląduje w Wymiarze Zagłady (Szpon, Żółwoid i Robotallion). Dan spostrzegł się że bez Drago jest nikim i poszedł po niego do rzeki. Opracował strategię Ryo i wygrał. Nowa Vestroia W serii Nowa Vestroia, Dan ma 15 lat. Drago, po tym jak został oddzielony od Rdzenia Vestroi spotyka go i prosi, by razem z nim uratował Nową Vestroię. Drago wziął go do Vestroi. Spotkali wtedy Mirę oraz Barona i dołączyli do Ruchu Oporu. Na początku Ace nie ufał wojownikom i wyzwał Dana na pojedynek. Pojedynek zakończył się remisem. W odcinku 5 otrzymał od Miry Bakugana Pułapkę- Skorpiona, . Później walczył z Gusem i niestety przegrał, jednak nie martwił się tym. W 16 odcinku tymczasowo stracił Drago przez przegraną walkę ze Spactrą, ale odzyskał go w 18 odcinku dzięki pomocy starożytnego Apollonira. Właśnie on zniszczył ostatni Kontroler Wymiaru w mieści Gamma. Gdy próbował razem z resztą Ruchu Oporu dostać się do Pałacu Hydrona, ten aktywował inny Kontroler Wymiaru, wysyłając Dana, Barona i Ace z powrotem na ziemię. Spectra postanowił wykorzystać wtedy Maxus Heliosa do walki. Dan użył wtedy Maxus Dragonoida. W 44 odcinku Spectra wyzwał Dana na ostateczną bitwę, która miała zasądzić o tym kto jest najlepszy. Spectra przegrał ją, a Dan został numerem jeden. Po pokonaniu Króla Zenohelda , Dan z Shunem i Marucho wracają na ziemię a Keith, Gus, Mira, Ace i Baron do Vestali. Trzy tygodnie później, BakuPrzestrzeń jest całkowicie naprawiona. Najeźdźcy z Gundalii W tej serii Dan ma 16 lat. Jego bakuganem nadal jest Drago. W BakuPrzestrzeni zajmuje 1 miejsce,a za nim jest Shun. W 3 odcinku spotyka Fabię, z którą jakiś czas później toczy bitwę. Mimo wielkich starań Fabii, Dan zwycięża. Świat Mechtoganów Część 1 W ostatniej serii bakuganem strażniczym Dana jest Titanium Dragonoid. W BakuPrzestrzeni nadal jest numerem jeden, niestety do czasu walki z Anubiasem, gdzie go zdyskwalifikowani, bo Drago stracił kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Część 2 W drugiej częśći tej seri Dana widzimy poraz pierwszy gdy opowiada nam co się wydarzyło przez czas gdy pokonali Mag Mela. Toczy pojedynek w Turnieju Mistrzów przeciwko Shunowi i wygrywa. Gdy Mechtogany uciekły z Wymiaru Zagłady zaczeły niszczyć bakugany, lecz Drago i Dan przyzwali Dragonoida Niszczyciela i pokonali Mechtogany. Można go zobaczyć w pozostałych odcinkach. W ostatnim odcinku części drugiej Bakugan: Świat Mechtoganów bakugan odjechał w celu dalszego treningu. Bakugany Młodzi Wojownicy *Pyrus Dragonoid - Pierwszy Strażniczy Bakugan 340g - 380g - 400g **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid - Ewolucja Strażniczego Bakugana 450g **Pyrus Super Dragonoid - Następna ewolucja Dragonoida 550g **Pyrus Nieskończony Dragonoid - Ostatnia ewolucja Drago w tej serii. 1000g *Pyrus Serpenoid 320g *Pyrus Saurus 290 - 380g *Pyrus Warius 350g *Pyrus Griffon 320 - 390g *Pyrus Gorem 380g *Pyrus Falconeer 300g *Pyrus Ravenoid 330g *Pyrus Mantris 330g *Pyrus Gargonoid 320g *Pyrus Robotalion 310g *Pyrus Rycerz 360g *Pyrus Skorpion 330g *Pyrus Żółwoid 320g *Pyrus Szpon 310g Nowa Vestroia *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid - Nowa ewolucja Drago w serii Nowa Vestroia.400g *Pyrus Cross Dragonoid - Ewolucja Neo Dragonoida. 700g *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid - Ostatnia ewolucja Drago w tej serii. 900g *Silver Jetkor - Zestaw Bojowy dla Helix Dragonoida. 100g *Pyrus Skorpion - Pułapka Drago. 350g * Maxus Dragonoid. 3400g * Maxus Cross Dragonoid. 3700g * Pyrus Apollonir. 500g **Ventus Spitarm 500g **Pyrus Pająk Szermierz 500g **Aquos Grafias 500g **Haos Brachium 500g **Subterra Pies Grakasa 500g **Darkus Pies Gończy 500g *Haos Freezer 350g *Ventus Atmos 350g Najeźdźcy z Gundalii *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. 900g *Silver JetKor 100g **Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid - Ewolucja Helix Dragonoida 1000g **Silver Explosix Explosix Gear- Zestaw Bojowy Lumino Dragonoida 100g **Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid - Ewolucja Lumino Dragonoida 1100g **Pyrus Tytanium Dragonoid - Ostatnia Ewolucja Drago 1200g *Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus 2500 - 4000g *Pyrus Raytheus - BakuPojazd Bojowy Drago 500g *Pyrus Jakalier - Drugi Pojazd Bojowy Drago 500g *Ventus Hawktor - pożyczony od Shuna na chwile (16-17 odcinek) 900g *Darkus Venoclaw - przechwycony w 8 odcinku 800g Świat Mechtoganów *Pyrus Tytanium Dragonoid - Strażniczy Bakugan Dana Kuso. 1200g **Pyrus Fuzjo Dragonoid - Ostatnia ewolucja Strażniczego Bakugana. 1200g *Silver Sonicanon - BakuNano Tytanium Dragonoida. 100g *Pyrus Zenthon - Mechtogan Tytanium Dragonoida.2000g *Pyrus Zenthon Tytan - Mechtogan Tytan Tytanium Dragonoida.3000g * Pyrus Zoompha- Baku Pojazd Bojowy Drago. 210 - 300g *Pyrus Dragonoid Niszczyciel - Mechtogan Niszczyciel Fuzjo Dragonoida.nieskończonośćg *Pyrus Defendtrix - Bakuzbroja Bojowa Fuzjo Dragonoida.500g Ciekawostki *Miał on najwięcej bakuganów ze wszystkich wojowników (nie licząc ewolucji Drago) *Nie wystąpił w 30 odcinku, w serii Świat Mechtoganów. *Zdemaskował Mag Mela i Spectre tak samo w bitwie na miecze. *Z tego co powiedziała Eve jego przeznaczeniem było zostać najlepszym wojownikiem i mieć Dragonoida. *Każdy sezon bakugan oprócz Świata Mechtoganów 2 zaczął się od wizji Dana. *W serii Młodzi Wojownicy w odcinku 4 pierwszy raz przegrał z Ryo.. *W 26 odcinku Najeźdźców z Gundalii podczas rozmowy z Fabią ma sześć palców przy prawej ręce. *Przez pomyłkę powiedział ,, Fakugan bitwa. *Jego koszulka w kolorze żółtym odpowiada domenie Haosa, ale nie zapominajmy też, że jego bluza z krótkim rękawem, spodnie i tęczówki jego oczu w kolorze czerwonym tak naprawdę odpowiadają domenie Pyrusa. *Rękawiczki w niebieskim kolorze odpowiada w domenie Aquosa. *On i Shadow Prove to jedyni wojownicy, którzy mają sam kolor oczu. *Jest zakochany w Runo Misaki, a ona w nim. Grafika Młodzi Wojownicy Dan.PNG dan 4.jpg Tg.png Dan yeling for sting lash.png 299px-Dan_with_Ultimate_Drago.png 304px-Bakugan_ep_44_14.png 362px-G1.png Dan_well.jpg Dan_Ability_Card.jpg Dan_holding_a_bakugan.jpg Upload_feedback12.jpg 10.jpg dan-dan-kuso-11858356-309-400.gif Nowa Vestroia thumb|dan w grze z drago Najeźdźcy z Gundalii 760px-Dan Gundalian Invaders1.jpg|Dan i Drago na początku intra Danx.JPEG.jpg Dan_ability_GI.PNG|Dan podczas aktywacji supermocy Dtbf.jpg|Dan rzucany przez Fabię po raz pierwszy Fabia_Throwing_Dan.jpg|Dan rzucany przez Fabię po raz drugi Rdmj.jpg|Ren jako młody wojownik bakugan Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Zakłopotany Dany BKGN_GI_episode_14_7.png|Dan rzuca Hawktora na aktywowaną kartę otwarcia Ewewew.png|Julie rzuca się na Dana Hawktor_Dan.jpg|Dan i Hawktor HELP.jpg| Dan biega po wodzie Zenet_Dan.jpg|Dan kontra Zenet 123.jpg|Dan i Drago próbują obudzić Jake'a i Coredema z hipnozy 635px-BKGN_GI_episode_14_2.png|Dan z Fabią i Shunem włóczy się w dżungli 635px-Hypnotized.png|Hipnoza Dan_and_LDragaon.PNG|Dan z Lumino Dragonidem Dan_throwing_Lumino_Dragon.PNG|Dan rzuca Drago DanOnWater.jpg|Dan na wodzie Danshun.jpg|Dan i Shun uruchamiają zestawy bojowe Jake_dan.jpg|Dan próbuje powstrzymać Jake'a 185px-Dan_and_Blitz_Drago_DR.png|Dan i Blitz Dragonoid 185px-Dan_and_Fabia_DR.png|Dan i Fabia na balkonie zamku 185px-Dan_and_Titanium_DR.png|Dan i Tytanium Dragonoid 185px-Dan_VS_Koji_DR.png|Dan kontra Koji Dan_and_Fabia_on_the_Mountains.PNG| Dan i Fabia w górach Picture_398.png|Dan, Shun, Jake i Marucho patrzą jak Linehalt wypada z sił Picture_406.png|Dan uruchamia zestaw bojowy Picture_414.png|Dan podczas aktywacji supermocy zestawu 185px-We_already_fightedDR.png|Mina Dana bezcenna 830px-Koji_dan.png|Koji i Dan 830px-Untitledan.png|Dan po koniec serii Najeźdźców z Gundalii 08743785327.jpg|Dan, Jake i Marucho w Bakuprzestrzeni Dan,_Runo_and_Julie_on_a_pic.PNG|Dan, Runo i Julie na zdjęciu Screen_shot_2010-08-31_at_1.11.38_PM.png|Dan jako rycerz zamkowy na początku intra Screen_shot_2010-08-16_at_2.10.54_AM.png Dhgi.jpg DanReturns.png|Dan podczas powrotu na Ziemię 28345287.png|Dan przy stole 22508598.png|Dan i Drago Świat Mechtoganów Danma.PNG|Dan Kuso Dan Kuso x.jpg TitaniumiDan.PNG DanShunMarucho.PNG|Dan, Shun i Marucho BakuColars Dan.PNG|Dan i BakuColar DanTitan.JPG|Dan i Drago 529px-Dan121345.png dan sesja 1.jpg dan sesja 2.jpg dan sesja 3.jpg dan sesja 4.jpg dan sesja 5.jpg dan sesja 6.jpg dan sesja 7.jpg dan sesja 8.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0005.jpg| Dan i Drago kontra Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.30.43 PM.png|Dan z Paige Danintms1.JPG Krowll11.PNG 329px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-12_at_6.37.24_PM.JPG 329px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-12_at_6.39.50_PM.JPG 393px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-12_at_6.39.29_PM.JPG 330px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-11_at_5.53.54_PM.JPG 331px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-11_at_5.42.09_PM.JPG 338px-DanMS2A.jpg 390px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-11_at_5.49.24_PM.JPG 442px-1259.JPG 444px-1251.JPG 526px-1263.JPG 362px-1303.JPG 362px-1304.JPG 436px-1302.JPG 527px-1257.JPG 339px-1331.JPG 339px-1333.JPG 339px-Gb5.JPG 399px-Dan_Intermission_Screen.png 399px-Dan_Intermission_Screen_2.png 400px-1337.JPG Screen_Shot_2011-12-02_at_6.14.16_PM.JPG Kategoria:Gracze Pyrusa Kategoria:Seria Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Seria Nowa Vestroia Kategoria:Seria Najeźdźcy z Gundalii Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Ruch Oporu Bakugan Kategoria:Seria Świat Mechtoganów